Hyrilians
'''THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS.''' '''Hyrilians''' Hyrilians inhabit the planet Hyril. They are little known to the Federation itself as their home world is 260 years away at maximum warp. They were discovered by remnants of the 13th fleet after being flung across the galaxies by a spacial anomaly is set off by a subspace weapon. They have become the main ally of the 13th fleet remnant and a protectorate of the Federation, if however not full members. '''Physiology''' Hyrilian physiology is strikingly similar to human, centauran and Betazoid. The only real standout feature is their invariably golden irises. '''Society''' The Hyrilian civilisations are somewhat unique in that they have never, at any stage of their evolution, developed a theology of any sort. As such, they were not encumbered with dogmatic thinking. In turn, this accounts for the very rapid evolution of the species’ social and technological advancement. The world is composed of a mosaic of sovereign nation-states, two middle powers called the Teu Confederacy and the Kingdom of Zorn and one hegemonic power known as the Sieg Empire. '''The Sieg Empire''' The Sieg Empire was founded 700 years ago, when the city-states of Sieg and Karthal, the largest and most enlightened cities of the world entered into a bloody war. Sieg ultimately was the winner of this contest, forcing the Karthalians to flee their city, which was given to the first Prince of Sieg to rule. The Empire was born. The Sieg Empire is a constitutional hereditary monarchy. It is by far the most powerful organisation on the planet, with autonomous and self-administrated colonies around the world forming a society of Sieg nations, who all have a say, through yearly Imperial Conferences, in matters regarding the policies of the Empire. The several Sieg nations are governed by the provincial Lords, usualy from the House of Sieg, but also from the Nobility, selected by the Lord-Emperor. The Current Lord-Emperor is Octavian Berthold Sieg the Second, and the Imperial line of Sieg has remained unbroken for 700 years. '''History''' '''Two Cities''' In antiquity, the world was divided in numerous city-states. Two cities, Sieg and Karthal, were considered to be the jewels of the world’s civilisation. Both were beacons of enlightenment in different ways. '''Sieg''' Sieg was seated in a mineral rich land, and was the first city to use metallurgy to craft items ranging from cooking wares to weapons. The early development of weapons allowed the city of Sieg to become a society of fierce and feared hunters. They were also the first to diversify their economy and workforce into different professions to better cater the needs of all. It is said that the man Sieg, a blacksmith, gained ascendency by acclamation for his heroic deeds, taking arms with his brothers to defend his community from outside invasion of jealous neighbouring cities. Over his lifetime, Sieg levied armies and defended his lands fiercely. His name reached far into the world, and large populations of people came to the City of Sieg to seek their own fortunes as craftsmen or soldiers. Over generations, Seig received many emissaries from other cities bearing tributes and asking for his protection, which they were more likely to grant than to refuse. '''Karthal''' '''The Age of Empires''' The Sieg Empire was founded 700 years ago, in the Age of Steel when the city-states of Sieg and Karthal, the largest and most enlightened cities of the world entered into a bloody war. Sieg ultimately was the winner of this contest, forcing the Karthalians to flee their city, which was given to the first Prince of Sieg to rule. Those loyal to the vanquished king fled northeast to found the Kingdom of Zorn, and to the south fled those who believed that the monarchic regime had brought down defeat upon Karthal, to found the Teu Confederacy. =